Moonlight
by jenny-R
Summary: [YohxAnna] It was a beautiful and silent night at the Funbari Inn. Until somebody no one expected came to turn everything upside down... [ON HIATUS]
1. Rebirth

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language (I'm Greek) and I still take English classes. So please, forgive me for my grammar and spelling mistakes. This story takes place after the Shaman Fight. Yoh has defeated Hao and he has become the Shaman King. I hope you all enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters (unfortunatelly!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Rebirth**

It was a beautiful and silent night. Stars had inundated the dark sky, glistening and sparkling under the moonlight. A gentle breeze was blowing, making the leaves of the trees dance rhythmical. But the most amazing this night, was the moon. It was standing there, among the stars, giving the sky a special, eerie light and beauty.

A young blonde girl at the age of sixteen, was sitting at the balcony of her room and was watching the night sky with a look full of sorrow. The breeze made the red bandana on her head flapping, but she didn't care. She continued looking at the night sky. She was pretty busy that day, and now that she had some time to stay by herself and think, she wouldn't be annoyed by something like that.

Nights like this one, reminded Anna Kyouyama that she was all alone. She had only herself to rely on. She was alone her whole life, and that wouldn't change in the future. Although she had a fiance, he didn't love her. He was with her only by obligation.Only because his grandparents had chosen his wife long time ago. They had chosen her to be his wife, to lead him to the throne of the Shaman King. And she had achieve. He was now the Shaman King, and she was his Queen.

Anna used to be really cold with everyone. She never trusted anyone and she never let somebody in. That's why she never had friends. Her first and only friend was him. Yoh Asakura. Her fiance. When she first met him, she thought that he would be like everyone else. Rude and nasty to her. But no. Even though she was really cold towards him, he always grinned at her with his own silly way. Even when she yelled or slapped him, he always had that grin on his face. And that was what she loved and hated about him at the same time. He was always so optimistic, even at the most difficult conditions. She wanted to be like him, but she was the exactly opposite.

And that was probably why he never loved her and never will. She was cold, insensitive,bossy and the most times, rude. But she loved him. She trully loved him. She first realized her feelings for him, when he saved her from the oni she had created. And she knew that her feelings were deep. Very deep. If only she could tell him how she feels! But she knew that he didn't feel the same way as her, and if she told him how she feels, the only thing she would achieve, would be to have her heart broken. And that was the last thing Anna wanted.

"Anna." came a familiar voice behind her, distracting her from her thoughts. Her heart hammered at the sound of this voice, but she tried to stay indifferent. It was Yoh's voice.

Yoh crossed her room and got near her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with his usual grin, sitting beside her.

Anna embraced her knees and muttered "I'm just looking at the night sky."

Yoh looked at her puzzled, trying to understand what she had just said. After a few seconds, he replied "Yeah... It's really beautiful tonight." He turned his gaze at the sky, too. And they sat there in awkward silence, looking at the stars and the moon. Although none of them talked, it was a precious moment they had all alone. But this moment was spoiled, by a knock at the door. None of them answered. So, after a couple of seconds the door slid open and a pink-haired girl appeared.

"Umm... E-excuse me Yoh-sama, Anna-sama. I c-came to tell you that the dinner is r-ready." she stammered as a smooth pink color made its way to her cheeks.

Yoh turned to face her and he gave her a small smile. To that, the color of the girl's cheeks became a deep red.

"OK, Tamao. We're coming. Thank you." he said cheerfully.

Tamao Tamamura just nodded and left the room silently. She had a big crush on Yoh, since they were little. Yoh didn't know about that and he didn't seem to notice it. But Anna knew about Tamao's feelings.

Yoh stood up and stretched. Then, he noticed Anna. She was still sitting down, embracing her knees, without moving. He stared at her for a while.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her, still staring at her. "You're not hungry?"

Anna looked at him. "Of course I am." she said as she stood up. He grinned at her. She just gazed at him. And they went downstairs to have their dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Eight hours later**

A spark of fire flickered outside Anna's bedroom and the next moment a giant red creature appeared, holding a boy with long, chocolate hair, in its hand. The boy had a smirk on his face. The creature's hand reached the window of Anna's room and with only one look from the chocolate-haired boy, it opened. The boy jumped inside the room, and snapped his fingers. With that the red creature disappeared in a small eddy.

Anna felt the presence of someone inside her room. She was laid down on her futon, her eyes closed. She was supposed to be sleeping, but she couldn't. She had so many things in her mind that it was impossible to get some sleep. The chocolate-haired boy got near her with gentle steps and the smirk he had on his face became a big smile. He kneeled beside her futon and looked at her peaceful face.

Anna knew that this person who was in her room was sitting beside her, and probably he was looking at her. She knew it wasn't Yoh. He was never coming at her room to peek at her while she was sleeping. And of course it couldn't be Tamao! She had a really strange feeling about this person. Strange in a bad way. She didn't know why she was pretending to be asleep, when she should have kicked this person out of her room. It was really really strange.

_She's so beautiful and sweet when she's sleeping,_ the chocolate-haired boy thought. _Maybe I should think of it again. God, I just can't resist._

Now Anna could feel this person's breath, tickling her ear._ Oh, God,_ she thought._ He's so close to me! I have to do something._ And she did.

Anna suddenly opened her eyes, just the time the chocolate-haired boy kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened when she saw the white cloak this boy was wearing. _It can't be!_

She moved away from him and stood up quickly, only to face her worst nightmare.

"Hao!" she said surprised as she looked at the boy in front of her, who was looking at her straight into the eyes. His smile was still on his face.

Hao stood up without removing his eyes from Anna. "Hi, Anna. I'm happy to see you, too. Long time, no see." he said still smiling.

The surprised look on Anna's face was now gone, to be replaced by her usual cold glare. She crossed her arms in front of her chest._ How can Hao be here? He is dead!_

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as much cold as she could.

"You could at least ask me how I'm doing,first." he said, pretending to be disappointed. "But it's OK. I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Anna ignored him."Answer to my question."

"OK. I'll be honest. I came here just to talk to you."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "To talk to me?" she asked distrustfully.

"Yeah..." he replied, scratching the back of his head. "What's so odd about it?"

Anna gave him one of her coldest glares. "Nothing. I just think that normal people don't talk at 4:00 am. But I forgot that you're not '_normal people'_. " she said. "Not to take into account that you're supposed to be _dead_." she added, emphasizing the last word.

"As I can see, you haven't changed at all dear Anna. You're still the most polite person I know." he said, while sitting on a chair behind him.

Anna said nothing, just continued to glare at him."What do you want?"

"I' ve already told you. I just want to talk to you." he answered, while he was leaning on the back of his chair.

"How did you come back? Yoh killed you two years ago." she said with a calm voice.

Hao smiled again. "I'm the most powerful shaman in the world Anna, remember?"

"Not anymore Hao. Yoh is the Shaman King now, so _he_ is the most powerful shaman." Anna said with a smirk.

"Oh, yes! My loving little bother!" Hao said with a fake sweetness in his voice. "That's exactly why I came to talk to you, dear Anna."

Anna looked at him, an inquisitive look on her face. Hao smirked.

"I came to tell you a secret about my little brother."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Phew! I finally finished this.** **I must have rewritten this chapter more than three times! Really tiring job! Well, I wanted to make it as much well-written as I could. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. You can flame me if it sucked. All kind of reviews are accepted! If you have any questions, you can e-mail me and I'll answer you. You know, I love receiving e-mails! If that chapter was a kind of boring, I promise you that the next ones are going to be much more interesting! Don't forget to review... **


	2. Strange feelings

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry for the late update but I was in Paris last week and I didn't have time to finish this chapter before I leave. I was too busy and I wrote that in a hurry, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter. I promise that my next update will be sooner! I would also like to thank all of the people who read and reviewed my story. All of your reviewes were so encouraging! I love you all! So, here's the second chapter of Moonlight. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters (unfortunatelly!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Strange feelings**

"I came to tell you a secret about my little brother." Hao said smirking.

Anna was looking at him with a look full of surprise."What are you talking about?"

Hao crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head."Hmm...I see. Yoh hasn't mentioned anything to you, right dear Anna?" He was looking at her with a provokative look, which made Anna furious. How much she wanted to slap him right now!

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her arms still crossed in front of her chest."I don't know what you mean, so speak clearly." she said coldly.

Hao's smirk became wider as he continued looking at her. "Right. But you have to answer me a question, first."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "A question?" she asked.

"Yeah...Just a simple question."

"Let me hear." Anna said, glaring at him.

"Do you love Yoh?"

Anna was shocked by his question. "What?" she asked without trying to hide her surprise.

"I asked you if you love Yoh." Hao repeated calmly with a serious expression now on his face. His annoying smirk was gone; and Anna had noticed it.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love Yoh." she answered coldly. "I thought you would already know it."

He looked down, a small smile starting to form on his lips. "Yeah. I already knew it. I just wanted to make sure that I was right." He stood up slowly. "I'm so sorry Anna." he said while he came a step closer to her. "I'm really sorry. But I have to tell you this whether you like it or not."

Anna didn't know how to react. She was stunned. _What is going on here?_ she thought. She didn't speak, giving Hao the permission to go on. He looked at her straight into the eyes. They didn't show her emotions. He had to admit that Anna was really good in hiding her emotions. He came a step closer. "It may be hard for you, but somebody has to tell you this." He paused for a moment. " Yoh has..."

BANG! CRASH!

The loud noise of a door closing and a vase breaking was heard at that moment outside Anna's room, preventing Hao from finishing his sentence. They both looked at the door, like it was going to open any minute now. Hao turned to face Anna. "I should go now. We don't want my little brother to see me here, do we?" He smirked once more and went in front of the window. He snapped his fingers and the giant red creature which had brought him there, apppeared with a small puff. Hao jumped out of the window and landed on the creature's hand. "I'll see you soon!" He said before vanishing, only leaving a small spark behind.

Anna stood still, staring at the place Hao was standind some seconds ago. She was too tired to think of anything right now, so she gave a last glance at the door and then went back to her futon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small sunbeam passed through the window and stroked Anna's face gently. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was already 9:00 AM. _Damn! I'm late! _She rubbed her eyes and looked at the room around her. Her glance stopped in front of the open window. The events of last night immediately came to her mind. Hao was back. After two years he had come back to life. And he knew something she was completely ignorant of.

She got up and put on her black dress and her red bandana. She looked at herself in the mirror. The only thing she could see was a skiny, pale, teenage girl with sad black eyes and blond hair which reached her shoulders. Her expression was blank and her look was cold. No doubt she was the Ice Queen.

The truth is that she hated mirrors. She hated looking at her reflection in them. She knew she wasn't pretty, and she didn't need a piece of glass to remind it to her. But she couldn't do anything about it.

She moved her look from the mirror and went out of her room. She had more important things to think about than her stupid self. Things like... Hao.

When she got into the kitchen, she found Yoh eating his breakfast slowly and Tamao sitting on a chair near him. She looked both of them with a cold look and took a seat opposite Yoh. On the kitchen bench there were the broken pieces of a Chinese vase, that Jun had gave her for her birthday. She supposed that this had caused the loud noise last night.

"Good morning Anna-sama." Tamao said when she saw Anna entering the room. She stood up and served her breakfast.

" 'Morning, Anna!" Yoh greeted her too, with his usual grin on his face.

Anna didn't speak. She started eating her breakfast quietly. Yoh stopped eating and looked at her worried. "Anna. Are you alright?" he asked her.

The blonde girl continued eating, not even looking at him.

"Anna. I'm talking to you!" Yoh said a little louder. But again, he received no response.

"ANNA!" Yoh shouted.

Anna looked at him with her usual cold glare. "What!"

"I was talking to you; you didn't hear me?" Yoh said, still worried.

The Itako raised her delicate eyebrows, giving him a confused look. "No. I didn't hear you. I have so many things in my mind. What were you saying?"

Now it was Yoh's turn to look at her confused. "Umm... Nothing. Forget about it."

"OK." She said, turning her attention back to her breakfast. Yoh frowned. Anna was acting weird. Really weird.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The giant Spirit if Fire appeared with a small puff, in front of a huge mansion. It had two people sitting in its left hand. A tall chocolate-haired boy with a white cloak and a short African girl with an orange cloak and big eyes. The tall boy had an annoying smirk on his face.

"Hao-sama?" the African girl asked, her big eyes full of concern. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, Opacho." Hao replied. "In fact, I couldn't have been better. My plan works perfect and soon everything will be ready." He smiled at Opacho and stood up. "Only one thing is still missing." He jumped off his Spirit of Fire and Opacho followed him. He walked towards the mansion door, his smirk never leaving his face. With just a snap of his fingers, the Spirit of Fire was lost from sight. He knocked at the door once, which is really strange for Hao; he never knocks. He has his own way to enter a house.

An old woman opened the door. When she saw Hao, a small smile appeared on her face. "Hello Hao. As I can see, you're really punctual."

Hao gave her a smile. "Yes. It's something I'm proud of. I can never keep a lady waiting. Can I come in?"

The old woman opened the door more for Hao to enter the house."Of course. Take a seat. Do you want some tea? I just made some for myself."

Hao went in the living-room and sat down. "No, thank you. I'm in a hurry actually." Opacho sat beside her master. After some minutes, the old woman came in holding a steaming cup in her hand.She sat opposite Hao.

"I hope you came here to tell me good news." she said, taking a sip from her cup.

Hao smirked. "Well, yes. Everything's going according to the plan, for now at least." The old woman seemed content with that.

"Excellent!" she said smiling. "So, what's your next move?"

Hao leaned at the back of his chair and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I prefer to keep it a _secret_."

The old woman took another sip from her cup. "As you wish. Just don't forget to let me know when you make progress. I have my role to play, too."

Hao smirked. "Sure."

"Hao-sama!" Opacho suddenly said. "It's happening now!" Her eyes were completely blank. Hao looked at her. "Really?" Then he turned to the old woman. "I'd love to stay more, but I'm busy right now." He stood up and Opacho did the same. "Goodbye!" he said before the Spirit of Fire appeared behind him. He and Opacho climbed the Spirit's hand and they vanished in a small eddy.

The old woman didn't move. She just stood there, drinking her tea, like nothing had happened. A big smile made its way to her wrinkled face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm finished." Anna said as she stood up and turned to the kitchen door.

Tamao took her plate, put it in the sink and began to wash it. Yoh just looked at Anna puzzled. "Hey Anna, wait! Where are you going?"

Anna turned to face her fiance. "In my room. I'm a bit tired because I didn't sleep well last night."

Yoh was now more confused than before. "What? But..."

"And you'd better start your training right now. You're already late." she interrupted him.

"But Anna..." Yoh began protesting.

"Do you want me to duplicate your training?" she asked abruptly while glaring at him.

Yoh sweatdropped. "N-no Anna. But..."

"Good. I'm going now and please don't disturd me." she said ignoring his futile attempt to tell her something. And with that, she walked out of the room.

Yoh sighed dissapointed. Why couldn't she listen at him for only once? Why was she so stubborn? He really couldn't understand her. He said goodbye to Tamao and went out to do his training, still thinking about Anna.

Meanwhile, Anna had reached the stairs and began climbing them. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she stop thinking about Yoh? Why did she worry so much about him? She felt like an invinsible hand squeezed her heart everytime she was thinking of him. She was afraid. Afraid that Yoh may be killed. Because, Hao couldn't have returned for an insignificant reason.

She stopped, as she reached the top step. A slight shiver ran through her back and she felt this strange feeling again. Something bad was going to happen. Something really bad.

At that moment, the beads around Anna's neck, began to twinkle and vibrate. She touched them with the tips of her fingers. A very powerful force was near her; she could feel its aura. She made a step forward, trying to stay calm. And then she realized it. The powerful aura was coming from her room! She walked with slow steps towards her bedroom door. She was prepared to face everything. She held out her right hand - with the left she was still holding her beads - and touched the handle. She opened the door slowly. Maybe she thought that she was prepared to face everything, but she was wrong. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move a muscle from the surprise that consumed her. _That's impossible!_

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter. I know that the ending is not that good, but I didn't know how to end this without revealing much. Hee hee! I hope you liked it. The plot gets deeper and deeper and something tells me that it's going to be a long story. Yoh's secret still remains a secret, and I don't know when I'm going to reveal it. Maybe in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Oh, and in the next chapter maybe, I said MAYBE Yoh's friends will appear. I want to thank my reviewers once more for their beautiful reviews! So, please read and review!**


	3. The Heart's Desire

**Hello everybody! I know that I had more than a month to update, but my little fairy called inspiration, had taken a serious vacation and she enjoyed it so much, that she didn't want to come back. So, I decided to send a search party after her and drag her back to me kicking and screaming if I must... And here I am now! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for one more time, for reading and reviewing my story. My beta-reader is EmeraldWolfChild and without her, my little fairy would still sunbathe in some beach, enjoying her vacation the most. Please, check out her Shaman King fanfic 'Phoenix in the Dark' and her Yu-Gi-Oh! one 'Secrets of the heart'. They both are really good. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters (unfortunately!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**The Heart's Desire**

At that moment, the beads around Anna's neck, began to twinkle and vibrate. She touched them with the tips of her fingers. A very powerful force was near her; she could feel its aura. She made a step forward, trying to stay calm. And then she realized it. The powerful aura was coming from her room! She walked with slow steps towards her bedroom door. She was prepared to face everything. She held out her right hand (with the left she was still holding her beads) and touched the handle. She opened the door slowly. Maybe she thought that she was prepared to face everything, but she was wrong. Her eyes widened and she couldn't move a muscle from the surprise that consumed her. _That's impossible!_

Next to the open window there was a big silver falcon! It was standing in mid-air, its huge silver wings flapping with force. Its ebony eyes were looking towards Anna's direction with a very strange way. A dull aura was surrounding its whole body, and a golden object could be seen on its yellow beak. Anna's hand slipped slowly on her side, letting go of the beads she was holding. They fell on her chest softly.

This object... It was a chain... A golden chain...

Her golden chain...

She took her beads off her neck as fast as she could, but before she could do anything, the silver falcon sprang its wings open and flew out of the window. Anna ran towards the window and looked outside. The great bird of prey had already vanished in the blue sky. She sighed and turned her gaze back to her room, her back facing the window. A big frown made its way to her pale face. What was a bird like this doing inside her room? And why did it took her chain with it?

She headed for the door, these thoughts still in her mind. But her attention was distracted by something that was sparkling on the floor. Curious, she went near it. It was a feather. It would probably fall off the falcon. Anna bent down and picked it up. The same dull aura was surrounding it, confirming her thoughts. She stood up, holding the feather with the tips of her fingers.

There was only one person with an aura like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hao-sama?" the little African girl asked, as she approached her master with small leaps. Hao looked at the girl. "What is it Opacho?"

"She's late, isn't she?" Opacho said, her eyes fixed on the ground. She had a worried tone in her voice. Hao's smile became wider.

"Yes, she's a bit late. But don't worry, Opacho. She's going to come." Opacho raised her head and looked at her master. He was smiling at her. Opacho blinked. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

Hao turned his gaze at the sky. "Trust me Opacho. She'll be here at any moment now."

Opacho didn't say anything. She just looked at Hao with a look full of admiration. He was always so confident about himself and everything he did. It was like he knew what's going to happen, before it happens. He was never wrong; the most times at least. He knew exactly what to do, and when to do it. He was almost perfect...

Since Opacho was absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice the dark figure that was coming closer to them. It was walking slowly, and its steps echoed loudly at the silent praivailing. When it came close enough, it stopped walking and bowed lightly in front of Hao. As it bent down, its raven hair covered its face, but Opacho could see that it was a girl. A very beautiful, young girl. When she raised her head again, her violet eyes stared right into Hao's. Opacho didn't know why, but she liked that girl. Although she didn't know her for a long time because she was one of Hao's new followers, she had something special on her. Something that attracted Opacho.

"Hao-sama." the girl said with a soft and calm voice. Hao was looking at her as well, a small smile curved on his lips. He expected to hear good news. "I got it, just like you told me." the girl added, still staring into Hao's eyes.

His smile was replaced by his usual smirk when he heard what the girl said. Indeed, the news were good. Very good. "That's great!" he said smirking. A smile formed at the girl's lips. "Well, I don't need it for now, so you can keep it. But be careful with it. It can be really dangerous if you don't know how to use it." Hao said and the girl nodded. "Don't worry, Hao-sama. I'll take good care of it."

Hao's smirk became wider. He looked at Opacho. The little girl was sitting right next to him and was listening to their conversation, her gaze turned to the ground. Hao stood up. "Come on, Opacho." he said to the little girl as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, the Spirit of Fire appeared before him. "The scene is already set. We shouldn't keep our audience waiting." And with those words, he jumped on his Spirit's hand, his smirk never leaving his face. Opacho followed him, smiling. She was happy that her master's plan was going exactly as he had expected.

The girl looked at the huge Spirit for one last time before it vanished. She stood still for a while. It hadn't been long since she had joined Hao's team, yet he trusted her already. And this little girl who was always with him, Opacho, seemed to like her a lot, too. She smiled to herself. Her life was much better now. And all these thanks to Hao. She owed him everything.

With the smile still on her face, she turned her back to the direction Hao and Opacho had left, and began walking with quick steps. There was still one thing pending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on now Ren! You cannot be like that during the whole trip!" a Chinese girl with green hair and emerald eyes said, walking out of the door of a huge mansion. A tall jiang-si with a chinese symbol on his chest was walking beside her, carrying two big suitcases. The boy with the purple-blue hair and the Tongari haircut stopped walking and turned to face his sister with his yellow, tigerish eyes.

"What do you expect?" he asked glaring at her. "You know very well that the last thing I want, is to go to Tokyo!" he said angrily.

Jun stopped walking as well, and stood next to her brother. "Oh, Ren! Stop complaining! It has to be something very important for Anna to ask us to go there! We can't ignore her!" she said, but Ren had started walking again. She sighed and ran behind him. "And don't tell me you didn't miss your friends!" she added when she reached him.

Ren glared at her once more. "You know I didn't." he murmured as he hastened his pace. Jun followed him.

"No. That's what you want to believe, but I know you did. You missed them. Besides, you haven't seen them since the tournament was over." she said. Ren didn't answer. Jun noticed that a big frown had made its way to his features. Just like everytime she refered to the tournament. Ren hadn't got over it yet.

The two Chinese shamans were heading for the taxi that was waiting for them. They should be at the airport soon. One of the spirits that lived at the Funbari Inn had come to their house earlier that day with a message from Anna. They had to go to Tokyo as soon as possible, because something very important came up. That's what the spirit told them. Ren didn't pay any attention to this, but Jun insisted to go. And since she had such a big influence on her little brother, she convinced him to come.

They were silent while the taxi was driving them to the airport. Ren had his gaze turned out of the window, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Jun was sitting beside him and was looking at him worried. He was like that since the tournament was over. Since he had lost. The only thing he was doing was training, because he wanted to get stonger. Stronger than before. And stonger than Yoh.

After some minutes, the taxi reached at the airport where a plane was waiting for them. It was one of the private planes of the Tao family. It wasn't very big since Ren and Jun would be the only passengers on it. It was very comfortable though. There were some seats for the passengers in the front and a room with two beds and a small fridge at the back. When Ren and Jun got on the plane, the pilot greeted them. He was working for the Tao family for many years and usually he was the one who was taking them wherever they wanted. Jun smiled at him, while Ren didn't even looked at him. He went towards the seats and sat down.

Besides, he had other things in his mind.

He looked outside the small window. Why did he agree to take that trip? The last thing he wanted was to see Yoh and the others.Or should he call him the _Shaman King_ now? His eyes narrowed at that thought._ He _should have won this title and not Yoh. He was much more powerful than him. Yet he had lost. He felt a huge lump inside his throat. Although two years had passed since that day, he still felt the bitterness of defeat.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok!" Jun said as she sat down beside him. Ren turned to face her. "Isn't that what Yoh always says?" she asked.

Ren didn't answer. "I'm sure they will all be very glad to see you again after so long." she added as she leaned on the back of her seat. "You shouldn't worry about that."

"And who told you I'm worried?" Ren said without looking at his sister.

"I can see it in your eyes, Lian." Ren turned his gaze towards her, surprised. "Even though you want to believe that you're better without them, you're wrong. And you know it. If you didn't miss them and you don't want to see them again, then why did you agree to come? Maybe you can fool me, but you cannot fool yourself."

Jun's words penetrated him like a sharp knife. She didn't know how he felt. She had no idea. All of his hard work had been to no avail in just some seconds. All of his dreams and hopes had been destroyed. No. She didn't know anything. And she could never understand.

"What do you know?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes. "You don't know how I feel."

Jun looked at her little brother with a look full of compassion. "Yes, I do. I know how you felt when you lost to Yoh. I know how you felt when you saw him taking the title of the Shaman King." She sighed. "Oh, Ren. We've had this conversation many times before. Just forget about the past. Forget what happened in the tournament. What's done is done and you can't do anything about it. Yoh is your friend, remember? He has done so many things for you. Don't let your friendship be finished like that."

"It's already too late." Ren muttered to himself. None of them talked for a while. In the end, Ren was the one who broke the silence.

" Everything will work out." he said with a tone of bitterness in his voice.

Jun raised her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

"That's what Yoh always says."

A small smile made its way to Jun's face. _Maybe it's not too late brother_, she thought.

The plane had already taken off. But nobody knew what expected them when they would reach their destination.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**And that's the end of the third chapter. I feel so relieved that I finally finished it. I was working on it for almost five weeks! I know that it's not as good as the previous ones, but I couldn't help it. Well, school started last Monday and I've been extremely busy. I don't know if I'm going to update soon or not, and I can't promise anything to you. Thanks again to: EmeraldWolfChild, YohandAnna4ever, Holy Girl, mogami 4869, jjayu (bittersweetness), NeWb1e, Ms. Chidori Sagara, luv-lacey, Mrs Asakura Hao, Smart Angel, Little-Anna-Chan, BabyKaoru-sama, toakf-o and crrazzychick007 for reviewing my story. I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review please! **


End file.
